


Double Trouble

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ron has the ability to surprise even them.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not J. K. Rowling.  Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

X X X

“Remember, if this goes wrong, it’s your idea.”

“No, it was your idea!”

“Yours.”

“Yours!”

“Oh, shut your gobs. It’s not like anyone’s going to be able to tell which of you pulled it off anyway.” With a roll of his eyes, Ron told off his older twin brothers.

Fred grinned. “You’re right.”

“Little brother!” George ruffled Ron’s hair.

Glaring, Ron tried to smooth his bangs down as Fred said, “Sometimes, he has.”

“The best ideas!” George finished.

They both turned to Ron, speaking as one, “Who knew Ronnikins could be so devious?”

X X X


End file.
